Estrella de vida
by Drea Cullen
Summary: Todas las estrellas eran iguales y sería imposible diferenciar una de otra a simple vista, pero para esa chica no era así, ella siempre sería capaz de reconocer esa estrella.. porque esa era SU estrella, suya y de Draco Malfoy
1. Default Chapter

Y aquí estoy yo con un nuevo fic! Si ya se que tengo varios a medio terminar pero es que la inspiración me dio fue para uno nuevo :P… bueno este fic esta dedicado para una buena amiga y excelente escritora Malfoys red haired lover (lean sus fics ;) ) que fue la que me incitó a escribir este fic!

Y claro para mi amiga lucy que esta de cumpleaños.. feliz cumple aunque no te guste cumplir años… un beso a ambas!

"**Estrella de vida"**

**Capitulo 1: "una noche estrellada"**

Otra noche normal en la ciudad de Londres, en las calles nada turbaba la tranquilidad, todo calmado, normal, podría llegar a decirse que aburrido, eran las 3 de la mañana y a casi nadie se le veía transitar por las enormes avenidas de esa gran ciudad, en un pequeño departamento al centro de la ciudad una joven muchacha pelirroja observaba este ambiente tratando de encontrar, en la tranquilidad de la noche londinense, una cura para el imsonmio que esa noche la agitaba, por mas que intentaba dormir la joven no lograba hacerlo y no encontraba razón para eso, o bueno quizás si, quizás el abrumador reencuentro con alguien de su pasado que había ocurrido esa tarde era lo que no la dejaba dormir.

La chica aun no asimilaba lo que había pasado esa tarde, y a decir verdad, aunque lo hubiera hecho, no lograría explicarse que era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, no podía creer que él siguiera teniendo ese efecto en ella, después de tantos años sin verse, 5 años habían pasado desde que se vieron por última vez, desde que el dio por terminada una relación que aún siquiera comenzaba, desde que ese joven rubio había salido de hogwarts dejando atrás lo único que lo había hecho sentir vivo, 5 años que habían significado un amargo sufrimiento para un par de jóvenes que ese día se habían reencontrado.

La chica lanzó un suspiro intentando botar en el toda la confusión que sentía en ese momento, dio una mirada al cielo que ese día se mostraba extrañamente despejado y lleno de estrellas y divisó en él a la estrella que había iluminado la noche en la que su "relación" si es que así se podía llamar, con ese chico de ojos grises había comenzado, cualquiera diría que todas las estrellas eran iguales y que sería imposible diferenciar una de otra a simple vista, pero para la chica no era así, ella siempre sería capaz de reconocer esa estrella.. porque esa era SU estrella, suya y de Draco Malfoy.

En otro lado de la ciudad, en un lujoso penthouse en uno de los edificios mas elegantes de Londres, el rubio que ocupaba los pensamientos de Ginevra Weasley, tenia los ojos fijos en esa brillante estrella, al parecer el tampoco la había olvidado, de la misma manera que no había olvidado a la pequeña chica pelirroja que con solo una sonrisa, había logrado derretir todo el hielo del corazón del rubio, que con solo un beso, logró lo que nadie había logrado antes, hacer sentir vivo a ese joven arrogante y frío, la misma joven con la que se había reencontrado esa tarde y que desde entonces no había logrado sacar de su cabeza.

En el momento en el que la vio en aquella tienda, tan hermosa como no la había visto antes, la idea de acercársele ocupó su mente, pero el maldito orgullo se lo impidió, el orgullo y ese sentimiento tan extraño que lo invadía desde que hace 5 años había abandonado Hogwarts y a su pequeña pelirroja, esos 5 años en los que solo el recuerdo de la dulce sonrisa y la tierna mirada de Ginny Weasley no permitieron que el hielo que durante tantos años vivió en su corazón volviera a aparecer, tantos buenos recuerdos compartidos con esa dulce chica le eran ahora tan lejanos como esa estrella que estaba contemplando, esa estrella que era tan especial para el, porque era suya, de los dos.

Sin darse cuenta el rubio soltó un suspiro, ja, un Malfoy suspirando eso no es algo que se ve todos los días, sobre todo si era de Draco Malfoy de quien estamos hablandoél que decía que un suspiro en un hombre era una muestra de debilidad, pero no podía evitarlo, ella lo hacía debil, en ese momento un recuerdo volvió a su mente y pudo escuchar la dulce voz de la pelirroja

_Es una bella noche, nunca había visto el cielo tan lleno de estrellas- susurró la joven_

_Te gusta cuando esta así el cielo- preguntó el chico_

_Claro, a ti no- en ese momento la chica se abrazó al rubio buscando un poco de calor_

_Nunca me había fijado en eso… dime cual estrella te gusta más- dijo el chico correspondiendo al abrazo_

_Esa- la chica señaló a una estrella particularmente brillante_

_Pues entonces te la regalo, de ahora en adelante será tu estrella-_

_Nuestra estrella Draco, nuestra estrella._

**Notas de la autora: **

Y bueno.. les gusto? Espero que si! Bueno ya saben si les gusto me dejan un rr para yo animarme a continuar con esta historia! Vamos que no les cuesta nada

Un beso

Andy


	2. Mañana de recuerdos

**Nota: lo que esta en cursiva son los recuerdos de Draco y Ginny**

**Capitulo 2: "Mañana de Recuerdos"**

_Ginny's PoV_

Me levanté a la mañana siguiente con el cuerpo adolorido por haber dormido en un sofá y con el sentimiento que me había provocado el reencuentro y todos esos recuerdos aún fresco en mi corazón, no entendía porque después de tanto tiempo la vida me volvía a poner a ese hombre en el camino y se me había hecho aún mas extraño que esa misma noche apareciera nuestra estrella, la cual hace mucho tiempo que veía brillar con esa intensidad¿estarán relacionados esos eventos, idioteces, no era posible que eso estuviera relacionado, simples y perturbadoras casualidades de la vida seguramente.

Miré al reloj nuevamente, nueve de la mañana, me sobresalté, era tarde, llegaría retrasada al trabajo, me apresuré a desvestirme y meterme a la ducha, el agua fría golpeó en mi cara sobresaltándome y despertándome completamente, la sensación de el agua recorriéndome el cuerpo me relajó, cerré los ojos intentando encontrar la calma que había desaparecido de mi desde que me volví a cruzar con esa fría mirada, las imágenes del pasado se alzaron ante mí como si hubieran sucedido apenas ayer y no hace mas de 5 años, me sentí otra vez en esa noche en la que Draco me regaló esa estrella, sentí sus brazos rodeándome y ese sentimiento de inquietud y calma, de seguridad y de miedo, ese frío y ese calor que solo el lograba hacerme sentir, volví a escuchar su voz….

_Esto es raro no Weasley- dijo el chico apretando a la pelirroja mas contra si_

_Por que lo dices?_

_Hasta esta noche lo único que habíamos intercambiado era insultos, miradas despectivas y llenas de odio, pero miranos ahora aquí, abrazados a la luz de las estrellas, una Weasley y un Malfoy, difícil de creer_

_Tienes razón, sinceramente no se como llegamos a esto pero me alegro, pensé que el día que yo estuviera abrazada contigo el mundo se acabaría pero al parecer estaba equivocada, aquí estamos los dos, con nuestra estrella y quizás un futuro por delante_

_Así es, quizás- en este punto Draco le dio media vuelta a la pelirroja para quedar frente a frente, con delicadeza retiró un mechón rojizo de su cara y sin pensarlo dos veces unió sus labios con los de la chica._

Lleve una de mis manos hasta mi boca tratando de retener la sensación que me provocó ese primer beso con Draco Malfoy, el siempre frío y arrogante Draco Malfoy que esa noche me mostró que tenía un lado sensible y que como todos nosotros podía llegar a tener sentimientos, podía llegar a amar, pero mas que eso, podía llegar a amar a alguien como yo, una Weasley, su eterna enemiga, debo admitir que me costó creer que un tipo como Malfoy estuviera sintiendo algo por mi, muchas veces rondó por mi cabeza la idea de que solo era un juego para el, y ahora 5 años después esa idea vuelve a aparecer, la idea que el mismo, con el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, hizo desaparecer.

_Draco's PoV_

A la mañana siguiente desperté aun confundido por todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, mi reencuentro con Ginny me había dejado perturbado, los recuerdos me venían a la cabeza uno tras otro, no podía sacarme a esa pelirroja de la mente, el despertador no dejaba de sonar y ya me estaba enloqueciendo, lo tomé y lo lancé contra la pared, el estruendo sacudió el silencio que hasta entonces reinaba en mi departamento, abrí lentamente los ojos para que la luz no me molestara, miré mi reloj de pulsera 9:20, me sobresalté, nunca había despertado tan tarde, en otras condiciones hubiera saltado de la cama maldiciendo porque llegaría tarde al trabajo, pero el calendario muggle que tenía en la pared de mi habitación me mostró que hoy era sábado, por lo tanto tenía mi día libre.

Aún así me levanté de la cama y me desprendí del pantalón que llevaba puesto el día anterior que era lo único que traía puesto en ese momento (n/a: autora babea ante la imagen de Draco en bóxer), entré a la ducha y dejé que el agua que caía de llave me despertara, me di media vuelta y deje que el chorro de agua pegara directamente sobre mi nuca, era lo único que me relajaba completamente y en ese momento mas que nunca necesitaba relajarme.

No funcionaba, los recuerdos seguían abrumándome, ese era el efecto que causaba en mi esa pelirroja, y es que esos 5 años separados no habían diluido ni un poco el amor que sentía hacia ella, en ese momento me puede ver claramente en una de las aulas vacías de Hogwarts, con ella.

_que significa esto Draco- dijo la joven mirando la decoración del aula_

_Solo… una pequeña sorpresa…_

_Pequeña?.. un Malfoy que decore una habitación de esta forma… es una gran sorpresa_

_Tranquila, tranquila… yo no decoré la habitación, solo le pedí a los elfos domésticos que lo hicieran_

_Bueno, bueno… puedes decirme de que trata todo esto?_

_Solo un regalo que quería hacerle a mi novia_

_Tu novia?... en que momento me preguntaste si quería ser tu novia…_

_Creo que eso queda sobre entendido.. dado que yo te.._

_Tu me que?_

_Yo te... yo te… Maldita sea! Yo te amo Ginevra Weasley._

Recordé lo difícil que fue decirle que la amaba, mi padre me enseñó que los Malfoy no debemos de mostrar sentimientos, eso nos hace ver débiles, pero para mí fue casi imposible guardarme esos sentimientos, esa chica me hizo sentir que mi vida tenía sentido, me hizo descubrir que tenia corazón y no un témpano de hielo como todos creían, no sé que fue lo que ella vio en mí, pero lo vió y gracias a ella pude ser una persona y no el clon de mi padre que él quería que fuera, ella me dio todo, y yo, yo la abandoné.

_Ginny's PoV_

Salí del baño y registré mi closet buscando ropa apropiada para ir a trabajar, la puse sobre mi cama y corrí hasta la cocina para tomarme un vaso de leche, ya tendría tiempo después de desayunar en la oficina, cuando regresé a mi cuarto tome mi teléfono celular y marqué rápidamente el número de Andy McDevish, mi mejor amiga, entonces ella me contestó

Si- la voz de Andy se escuchaba rara, comi si se acabara de despertar

Andy?.. que haces dormida a estas horas? Tenemos que trabajar recuerdas?

Un momento, la pregunta aquí es que haces tú despierta a estas horas un sábado!

Sábado, oh por Dios, perdí por completo la noción de los días, lo siento amiga

No te preocupes, ahora tomate un café y esperame, algo te alteró y quiero que me lo cuentes todo iré en un rato mas a tu casa

Bueno, te espero.

Corté la comunicación, todo esto me tenía confundida, me tumbé en mi cama a esperar que Andy llegara, conociéndola tardaría un poco, pero eso me daría tiempo de tranquilizarme, de sacarme las cosas de la cabeza, de sacarme a Draco Malfoy de la cabeza.

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno y aquí esta el segundo cap de este fic! Espero que les siga gustando y que me sigan dejando rr… este capi ha sido un poco diferente a todo lo que he escrito antes puesto que es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona, espero que les guste y pues ahora contesto rr del capi anterior:

**karkinos:** amiga! me he colocado roja al leer tu rr! gracias por tus halagos y por leer mi fic... espero te guste este cap bess!

**Sthephany**: me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y pues aqui esta la continuacion espero que te guste

**Sarameliss:** niña! que rr tan largoooo se ve que estabas aburrida, pero bueno ya ves que ashley me esta visitando y se esta portando bien espero verte en el msn y ahi vemos si podemos adelantar algo de nuestro fic! chauss

**pilika-lasthope**: muchas gracias por los cumplidos! en serio que me dan muchos animos para seguir escribiendo, y pues aqui esta el cap y espero que me dejes tu opinion! chaitoo

**Luciana:** amiga! pues que decir que bueno que te halla gustado y pues aqui esta el otro cap que espero te guste tambien, espero verte pronto conectada para que hablemos! cuidate un besote!

**Malfoys red-haired lover**: y pues que decirte a ti que fuiste quien me animo a escribir! pues que muchisimas gracias y ojala te siga gustando la historia, ya sabes que este fic va para ti especialmente, nos leemos en el msn, besos

**laurana-malfoy-rin:** que bueno que te halla gustado y pues aqui esta la continuacion, un beso

**NacilmeBlack**: tanto tiempo! que bueno que te guste este fic y pues aqui esta ya el segundo capi en tiempo record, nos estamos leyendo y espero encontrarme con un fic tuyo pronto!

**Fioso**l: gracias por tus rr y tus buenos deseos espero que te guste este cap tambien un beso! byee

**MilasDrac**: hola! me alegra mucho que te halla gustado este fic y que te guste la forma en que escribo, se hace lo que se puede y me hace muy feliz que a la gente le guste, y si ya lei el fic que me dices y es uno de mis favoritos! espero te guste este cap

cuidate

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**: que bueno que te guste! espero que este cap tambien sea de tu agrado, cuidate y un beso


	3. Explicaciones

**Estrella de vida**

**Capitulo 3: Explicaciones**

_Draco's PoV_

Los recuerdos de todo lo que pase con Ginevra se agolpaban en mi mente, sentía que lagrimas de ira se agolpaban en mi garganta, luchaban por subir a mis ojos y salir de una vez por todas, pero no, yo soy un Malfoy, y los Malfoy nunca pero nunca lloramos, por Ginevra seria capaz de perderlo todo, pero nunca mi orgullo, el maldito orgullo que ya una vez me había hecho perderla, ese reencuentro con ella me había volteado mi vida de cabeza, no pensé volverla a ver y mucho menos pensé seguir sintiendo esto por ella, sus ojos se alzaban en mi mente como fantasmagóricos reproches de la vida por haber abandonado a mi pelirroja por seguir con una estúpida tradición familiar, era mi lealtad o su vida y con lo que la amo y lo sigo haciendo, preferí ser portador de la horrible marca que hoy se alza como fantasma de mi pasado en mi brazo derecho, la misma marca por la que abandoné al amor de mi vida, la misma marca que me ayudo a ser uno de los qu3e colaboro con la caída del señor tenebroso pro esa marca que me hizo huir para salvar mi vida y evitar cualquier contacto con ella para salvar la suya.

Aún tenia grabada en mi mente la imagen del rostro de mi Ginny siendo recorrido por lagrimas, y mis ganas de abrazarla en ese momento y decirle de una vez por todas que lo que hacia era por su bien, y que sin importar todo lo que había pasado yo la amaba con todo mi ser, con la intensidad con la que ningún Malfoy había amado antes… durante mi exilio nada ni nadie me acompañó pero en las noches miraba al cielo y nuestra estrella siempre estaba ahí dándome ánimos para no perecer, haciéndome creer que algún día la volvería a encontrar y que todo seria como siempre, que ella correría hacia a mi y me diría todo lo que me ama, que no había dejado de hacerlo, y esos sueños eran los que alimentaban mi esperanza de seguir vivo, de seguir adelante, de no dejarme morir, porque algún día podría regresar a Londres y me encontraría de nuevo con mi pequeña.

_Ginny's PoV_

Andy llegó por la red flu al cabo de una hora, yo ya estaba un poco mas organizada con respecto a lo que estaba cuando me desperté, ella sin esperar a que yo dijera nada tomó asiento en la sala y de un momento a otro me dijo

Lo viste?-

Lo vi? A quien?

No te hagas la tonta Ginevra, solo una persona podría tener ese efecto en ti

Me conoces demasiado bien Andrea

Lo se amiga, ahora dime, lo viste?

Si , lo vi y esa misma noche vi también nuestra estrella, todo fue muy extraño, muy confuso, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía y justo ayer aparecen esos dos recuerdos, el mismo día, no se que pensar amiga todo es tan confuso.

Pero Ginny, lo amas aun?

No lo sé Andy, sinceramente no lo se…

A juzgar por tu reaccion y por la cara que traes yo diría que no lo haz dejado de amar, a pesar de todo no lo has dejado de hacer.

Aun no entiendo como puedo seguir amando al hombre que tanto daño me hizo

Malfoy, lo quieras o no, fue y seguira siendo tu primer amor y es ese amiga, el que nunca se olvida

Las lagrimas empezaron a agolparse en mis ojos luchando por salir y cuando ya no resistí mas me arroje a los brazos de mi amiga y llore desconsoladamente todas las penas, todos los recuerdos que volvían a mi mente sin tener compasión de mi … Andy me consolaba con paciencia, en este momento no se que hubiera sido de mi si no la hubiera tenido conmigo en ese momento… y es que tantas cosas vividas con Draco Malfoy eran las que no me habían dejado olvidarlo y cada vez que sentía que mi vida salía adelante, nuestra estrella brillaba con mas fuerza en el firmamento para recordarme que todo ese amor hacia Draco Malfoy seguía vivo en alguna parte de mi corazón.

Cuando me calme un poco, Andy me hizo una pregunta que hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco

Ginny, y que pasara con Harry?

Harry?- dije sin entender

Sï Harry, Harry Potter, el chico con el que llevas dos meses saliendo

No lo sé, no puedo seguir con Harry, no lo amo, el no se merece esto

Y cuando le pretendes decir?

Aun no lo se, no se tantas cosas que debería saber que en mi cabeza no cabe una duda mas

Ay amiga- murmuró Andrea abrazandome nuevamente

_Draco's PoV_

Recuerdos seguían volviendo a mi cabeza, tantas cosas se alzaban ante mí que ya casi no podía diferenciar si seguía despierto o me había quedado dormido, el licor amarillento que sostenía en un vaso se estaba agotando y con el mi sobriedad… otro de tantos recuerdos volvió a mi mente y me vi de nuevo con Ginny en un aula vacía del colegio, esa noche no la olvidaría jamás….

_a donde me llevas Draco- Preguntaba una Ginny con los ojos vendados_

_No te impacientes pequeña ya casi llegam0s_

_Los chicos siguieron caminando por aproximadamente 10 minutos mas hasta que Draco se detuvo frente a la puerta de un aula vacía y abrió la puerta, delicadamente le quito la venda de los ojos a la pelirroja y una sorprendida Ginny admiro el interior del aula, decorada por muchas de las velas flotantes que iluminaban el gran comedor y en el centro de la sala una improvisada cama con suficiente comida como para hacer un picnic, fue una de las mejores noches en la vida de ambos, fue tanto amor el que desprendieron esa noche que la historia de Romeo y Julieta se vería opacada por la de ellos, y por primera vez, esa noche, se demostraron en el mas profundo acto de amor todo lo que sentían el uno a otros, siendo testigos de eso solo la luna, y la estrella, su estrella que siempre los acompañaba._

_Draco despertó un poco abrumado, y sintió un peso entre sus brazos, bajo la vista y se encontró con una pelirroja que dormía a su lado, con un suave beso en la frente la chica se despertó, sus castaños ojos se clavaron con dulzura en los grises de el y con un te amo murmurado se volvieron a cerrar, Draco decidió seguir su ejemplo y cerro sus ojos para disfrutar un rato mas de la compañía de su pequeña._

No soporte mas tanta ira contenida sobre mi mismo y arroje el vaso contra la pared… el sonido del cristal al romperse me volvio a la realidad, algo tenia que hacer para dejar de pensar en esto, sí, tenia que llamarla, que verla, a ella, a mi pequeña, a Ginevra Weasley.

**Notas de la autora:**

VOLVIIIIII SIIII VOLVIIII DESPUES DE MUCHISISISISISIMO TIEMPO TT POR FAVOR PERDONENME , SE QUE NO TENGO DISCULPA POR DEMORARME TANTO PERO ENTRE AL COLE Y NO ME HAN DADO NI UN RESPIRO… HAY ALGUNA CHILENA POR ACA QUE HALLA PASADO POR TERCERO MEDIO? ME ENTIENDE? PORFA PERDONENME PERO LES PROMETO QUE LOS PROXIMOS ESTARAN MAS PRONTO

GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON RR, Y PUES AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAPI QUE ESTA CORTITO PERO QUE OJALA LES GUSTE

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO

LO PROMETO

UN BESOTE A TODAS

Andy

MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSIANA


	4. Vivir para mi eres tu

**Capitulo 3: Vivir para mi… eres tu.**

**Draco's PoV**

_Vivir sin ti es posible, sin mayor dificultad  
vivo porque me despierto, como, salgo y duermo  
porque juego al dominó  
porque ha dicho mi doctor  
después de tomarme el pulso  
que mis signos vitales anuncian que estoy vivo  
vivo porque aún respiro y porque salgo a caminar,  
vivo porque así es la vida  
aunque hay que mencionar que vivir no es estar vivo,  
vivir pa' mi eres tú..._

Lo pensé dos veces, no, no podía perder el control de esa manera, no Draco Malfoy, pero mire en mi interior intentando encontrarlo, al Draco Malfoy de Hogwarts, de encontrarme y me di cuenta de que ya no existía, que había muerto el día que había abandonado a la única persona que le había entregado completamente su ser, sí Draco Malfoy estaba muerto, muerto aunque siguiera caminando y respirando, pero era solo un cuerpo vacío, sin contenido, sin alma, sin corazón porque mi corazón se lo había llevado ella, mi pequeña pelirroja

Y es que por más que lo intentara, por más que tratara de vivir sin ella, no podía, no lo lograba, mi vida no tenia sentido sin ella a mi lado, ella era mi motivo de vivir, mi motivo para seguir adelante, el único pensamiento que lograba hacer desaparecer esa marca en mi brazo derecho, la única luz en medio de la oscuridad de mi alma, mi aire, y por mas "vivo" que pretendiera estar la única verdad es que para mi la vida era ella, únicamente ella.

Algo tenia que hacer para revivir, para volver a verla, para estar con ella, la frustración me recorría de arriba abajo, las ganas de besarla volvían a latir en mis labios, la extrañaba, a ella le había dejado mi alma, mi corazón, mi vida.

**Ginny's PoV**

Aún tenía mi cara apagada, mi amiga Andy estaba todavía a mi lado intentando adivinar mis pensamientos yo aun sin querer aceptar que el mundo se me había desbaratado al verlo, todos los miedos que una vez tuve volvieron a mi mente como cuando era una niña y junto con ellos todas mis ganas de estar con el, pero tenia un problema, yo estaba con Harry y tenia que arreglar mi situación con el antes de volver a ver a Draco, no sabia que iba a decirle ni de que manera pero agarre un pergamino y le escribí una nota.

"Harry te espero a las dos en la cafetería de siempre, Ginevra"

Sin pensarlo dos veces ate la nota a la pata de mi lechuza y la envié, mi re mi reloj, 12:00, en dos horas mas tendría que enfrentarlo, pensé en comenzar a alistarme y Andrea al parecer me leyó la mente porque se acerco a mi y me abrazó, y luego de un susurro que entendí como suerte desapareció.

Dentro de la ducha las únicas imágenes que llegaban a mi cabeza eran unos ojos grises, penetrantes, una cabellera rubia y en ese momento caí en cuenta de que cuando terminara con Harry y mi madre se enterara pondría el grito en el cielo, enseguida sospecharía que Draco ha vuelto a aparecer en mi vida y sin pensarlo dos veces me diría una de sus típicas frases como: "pensé que habías crecido, pero no, eres la misma niña" o la que tantas veces me dijo: "fijarte en un Malfoy, ahí se demuestra tu grado de madurez Ginevra, eres una niña"

Sacudí mi cabeza ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era reunir el valor para decirle a Harry que lo nuestro tenia que terminar.

------------------------------------

Llegue puntual al lugar de la cita, Harry ya me esperaba, se acerco a besarme pero se lo impedí.

Que te pasa Gin? – pregunto extrañado

Tenemos que hablar Harry, acerca de nosotros, de lo nuestro

Quieres que terminemos – me dijo serio, yo lo miré con cara de sorpresa

Como los sabes?

Te conozco Gin, desde que éramos niños y sí siempre supe que seguías amando a Malfoy, quizás quise convencerme de que te ayudaría a olvidarlo pero no fue así.

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero Harry me lo impidió

no te preocupes por mi, voy a estar bien, seremos amigos siempre gin no te preocupes por eso

Y sin decir mas me dio un beso en la frente a modo de despedida y salio del local.

_FLASHBACK_

_Una pelirroja lloraba en un balcón, las lágrimas caían despiadadas por su rostro, y solo su estrella la acompañaba, ¿por que todo tenia que ser así? ¿Por que la había lastimado de esa manera? No cabían mas preguntas en la cabeza de la pelirroja, solo se reclamaba por haberse enamorado de él, de ese rubio de ojos fríos, mirada penetrante y sonrisa capaz de derretir un iceberg, ella lo sabía, sabia desde un comienzo que el la haría sufrir, que tarde o temprano el Malfoy de siempre saldría, pero en lo mas profundo de su corazón ella pensó que las cosas serian distintas y que el no la defraudaría, creyó que el amor que le decía tener era verdadero y ahora se daba cuenta que no, que era el mismo de siempre, el frío, calculador y sin sentimientos Draco Malfoy y aun así, aun así no podía evitar que las lagrimas cayeran por su rostro y no podía evitar mirar a su estrella en el cielo, a esa estrella guardiana que la acompañaba siempre y pensó que mientras esa estrella brillara su amor viviría, lo que no se imaginaba es que esa estrella no se apagaría._

_En otro lado un rubio se reclamaba por lo que había hecho, pero era mejor así, mejor que sufriera y no que muriera, y no que acompañara a quien desde ese momento seria un mortifago, un asesino, al final a el ya no le importaba, había hecho algo mas difícil que matar, había amado…._

_Sí… porque amar, es mas difícil que matar._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

**Draco's PoV**

_vivir sin ti es posible, sin mayor dificultad  
vivo porque tengo un nombre,  
un número de cuenta y mi carnét electoral   
vivo porque así le llaman  
a ese combustible absurdo de moverse por ahí  
vivo como lo hacen todos  
vivo porque algunos creen que es abrir los ojos  
vivo, aunque me muero a diario, porque tú ya no estás  
y vivir no es estar vivo, vivir pa' mi eres tú.._

El corazón me latía fuerte, estaba vivo… ja … vivo, hace mucho que no lo estaba, morí el día que la abandoné, el día que renuncié a ella y a mi felicidad y lo único que quería ahora era despertar, despertar de ese sueño profundo que era la vida sin ella, esa vida en soledad, ahora que podía hacerlo, ahora que el lord estaba muerto y yo absuelto de todo, al final me sirvió arriesgarme, me sirvió ser un doble espía porque ahora puedo vivir una vida decente, pero que era una vida decente si no tenia al amor de mi vida a mi lado… tome el teléfono sin pensarlo, sí un teléfono, ahora lo muggle no me molestaba, al contrario me la recordaba, todo me la recordaba, marque el número de Blaise, mi mejor amigo, el único en quien pude confiar desde siempre…

¿Draco? – la confundida voz de Zabinni se oyó al otro lado de la linea

Si, Soy yo.

Es muy raro que te comuniques así, ocurrió algo

Si, ocurrió

Que paso amigo?

La vi.… apareció, volvió a ponerme la vida de cabeza

La Weasley… donde

Por ahí, pero … me sacudió aun la quiero

Esto es grave, Draco Malfoy expresando sentimientos, la cosa es grande, que vas a hacer

Buscarla… no lo se, la quiero ver Zabbini, me siento estúpido, débil no soy yo

Hace mucho que no Draco, no eres tu desde el dia que te convertiste en un doble espía…

Tienes razón…

Pero… yo creo que ahora es el verdadero Draco el que me habla, ya no eres el espectro del apellido Malfoy … prénsalo

Lo haré… - colgué sin despedirme

Blaise me puso a pensar… era verdad ya no era mas el fantasma de un nombre, ya no era la copia de mi padre, ahora y gracias a ella, el verdadero Malfoy estaba saliendo… solo necesita una cosa para surgir … mi pequeña pelirroja… a la pelirroja a la que voy a buscar…

continuara

**notas de la autora: **lo sientoooo siento la demora y el largo del capi pero es lo único que he podido hacer, no se tantas cosas no he estado bien pero aquí volví espero les guste este capi y me dejen RR y si no les gustó pues también me dejan un RR y aquí va una noticia… me retiro del mundo del ff si señores, seguiré siendo lectora fiel, pero he decidido dejar de escribir … obviamente terminare mis pendientes antes…

bueno ahora me despido y hasta el prox cap! Ya saben a dejar RR


End file.
